


Devotion

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: After Vegeta dies in the Frieza saga, he is sent to hell. Three Saiyans meet him there and show him how they feel about him. Nappa/Turles/RaditzxVegeta.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Devotion
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Foursome sex(Nappa/Radditz/TurlesxVegeta), PWP, humiliation, possible OOC, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragonball Z. I mean, come on! Why would I need to write fics if I could just have my ideas animated?
> 
> Rating: NC-17, definitely.

When the Prince had died at the hands of Frieza, he had instantly been put into hell. The higher-ups had known immediately of his evil past, and had sent him down there without even having him judged by King Yemma. There were only two types of dead guys with bodies, they had said, and he was most certainly not a hero worthy of heaven. He had already known this, but to be told to his face was most annoying, and he had gotten angry only to be plunged down below Snake Way.  
  
With a scowl, he looked around, waiting to find the evil tyrant to appear down here with him. If he was evil enough to go down here despite being forced to do the majority of his deeds, then Frieza was _easily_ recognisable to be down here. He was eager for the arrival, though he knew that if he was sent down here as well then he would spend eternity being tortured by the evil lord. But it was infinitely better than letting him live.  
  
Rounding a corner, he bumped into a hard chest, jumping back reflexively in case it were Frieza only to look up into a face he knew all too well.  
  
“K-Kakarott?!” The glittering jet orbs stared into him and he gasped, almost unable to tear his gaze away from them. They were bewitching, but they were much more feral than he had ever seen the third-class’ eyes, which caused him to look away from them, noting the dark skin and Saiyan armour that adorned it, taking a step back as he spotted a fluffy tail. Those factors combined assured him he had the wrong man, and, looking up again, he spied extra spikes like devil horns that he knew was impossible for Kakarott to have.  
  
“…Kakarott…?” A deeper voice questioned, then a smirk covered the other Saiyan’s face – for indeed he was a Saiyan; no other could have that hair – and a hand reached to touch him. He didn’t move, even as it laid on his shoulder. “I hate that bastard. Why, Prince Vegeta, are you looking for him?” Without skipping a beat, Vegeta suddenly switched into defensive mode, sneering at the stranger in annoyance.  
  
“I was not looking for him.” He corrected haughtily, though he was being honest. “You look so similar I mistook you for him, that’s all.” At the words, the other Saiyan’s eyes narrowed; evidently his hate for the Super Saiyan was deeper than mere dislike, especially at the physical comparison he had just made. The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip, and he shrugged it off in an almost violent way, hands going to his hips. “Don’t touch me…” The end of his sentence was questioning, hoping that the Kakarott-clone would give his name.  
  
“Turles, your highness.” Arms folded in front of him, and he noted the distaste in the tone, though he found it didn’t bother him at all. It should have, but Vegeta found himself swayed by the use of his title in a non-sarcastic manner; something he had not had since he had killed Nappa back on Earth.  
  
“Tell me, Turles; are there any other Saiyans you have seen down here?” He asked, deciding to try his luck and see if he could find anyone else to spend the rest of eternity with. He figured he would be bored if he merely had one person to talk to. And he hoped in the back of his mind that there were more of his race down here, as the Saiyans had all been ‘evil’ to some extent. His heart leapt a little when Turles nodded, thrusting a thumb behind himself in a way that distinctly reminded him of Kakarott.  
  
“Yeah; two others. I could take you to them if you wish.” The formality in his voice was a little different from the cheekiness of before, but Vegeta took the bait, nodding in return and allowing the taller to lead him to where the supposed others were. He found himself being lead down a twisted path that took him a far cry from the open space where he had been dumped earlier, and he wondered for a moment why they were so hidden. They were Saiyan warriors after all, not some cowardly children!  
  
But as he followed the other in deeper, it occurred to him the cause of it. Saiyans had made many enemies over the years from the races they had killed, and though many of them were strong, it was entirely possible that there were others much stronger who could prey on them. Turles himself didn’t have a very strong powerlevel compared to that of himself and Kakarott – even Kakarott’s brat had more strength by now – so it was possible that the two with him were also weak. Eventually they arrived at their destination, and he was stunned into silence at the familiar faces he saw.  
  
“Oi Turles, who was sent down today?” The voice belonged to no other than Kakarott’s brother, Radditz, who was sitting in the dark next to his old elite companion, Nappa. Both Saiyans, despite the halos over their heads, looked quite healthy, especially since the last time he had seen them. His guide was quite silent; evidently waiting for him to make himself known, which he appreciated as it would be a more dramatic entrance. Stepping out from behind him, he walked closer, smirking.  
  
“Radditz, Nappa.” He watched in satisfaction as their eyes widened and the two jumped to their feet, staring at him in awe. The bald Saiyan seemed the most shocked, and even a little terrified by his appearance, and he found he could not blame him for such, considering the betrayal he had caused the man by murdering him instead of saving him. Yet Nappa had only disappointed him; and he still maintained that he had deserved what he had gotten.  
  
“V-Vegeta?!” Still, he was enjoying the reactions. He merely nodded, still smirking, not wanting to say a single word just yet. “W-Where is your tail??” Swallowing, he looked between Nappa and Radditz, envying their tails almost more than he had ever envied anything else; including freedom or great strength.  
  
“Was it my wretched brother?” Radditz cut in, before he could even think of a reply. But it didn’t seem that he needed to say a thing, as his loyal servants grew angry and agitated by themselves, their tails lashing violently through the air. “How dare that fool maim you in such a way!!” About to interrupt, he felt arms wrap around his chest, another pressing to his back as a tongue flicked out, tasting the shell of his ear. A second later, a purr rumbled in the body behind him and he looked down to see Turles’ arms tight around him, pulling him close.  
  
“Aah…you smell so good…” The voice murmured into his ear, thick with arousal, angering the other two Saiyans present.  
  
“G-Get your hands off of him!” Nappa roared, taking a menacing step forward only to have Turles’ head snap up. Radditz moved forward as well, but kept silent; the look of anger and distaste on his face being all he needed. Growling, the Kakarott look-alike just hugged him closer, tail swishing in a rather possessive manner before he surprisingly calmed down.  
  
“What the Prince needs…” The dark-skinned one argued, still holding him tightly. “…Is not your anger.” The long tail coiled around his thigh and he could barely hold in a moan of pleasure; enjoying the touch much more than he thought he ever could. “What he needs is your respect…your _devotion_.” At the words, Vegeta decided he liked the Saiyan. Whilst he had not said he could touch him – especially not so freely nor possessively – he was giving him the power he had missed out on, and that was good enough. “And your touch.” Fingers danced across his chest before they moved to his chin, forcing him to face Turles again. “Isn’t that right, Vegeta?”  
  
He could feel himself responding to the touches – the scents and power of his fellow people seemed to be making him aroused – and so he nodded, accepting whatever would happen next quietly. After all, he had not been touched by anyone in a long time; it was rare that he managed to be by himself on a new planet, and there was no way he would have done so on Frieza’s ship. At his nod, the other moved in, kissing him hard on the mouth in a violent press that he would have called something else if he could have. He found himself taken aback, and opened his lips only to have a tongue shoved through them, pushing against his own.  
  
Moments later he could feel hands and teeth running all over his body; stroking over his muscle and tearing at his clothes, a hardness pressing against his lower back that both flattered and aroused him, causing him to moan into the mouth attacking his own. It wasn’t long before tails began to join the fray, and he easily grew hard under the spandex, groaning lowly as Turles pulled away, nipping at his earlobe harshly. His mouth did not stay unattended long, as Radditz eagerly took his chance, practically raping the Prince with his tongue.  
  
Hands squeezed at his ass and thighs hungrily as he felt Kakarott's brother tug at the armour adorning his chest, causing him to lift his arms into the air. He shuddered as the other left his lips only for as long as it took to take it off, and then they kiss returned, teeth scraping against his own in desire. At some point his gloves were taken away and he used the opportunity to bury bare hands into the taller’s hair, enjoying the feel of the thick Saiyan spikes so like his own. It felt so good in his fingers that he could not resist giving it a sharp tug, just to see if it was really there. A growl rumbled in the chest pressed against his own and then his shirt was torn away, three sets of hands touching over his chest and back in a way that would be described as worshipful.  
  
This is how things should be… He told himself, truly enjoying every single touch. _Every Saiyan should be falling over themselves to please me,_ not _fight against everything I do!_ He gasped into Radditz’ mouth as he felt his pants being tugged down to his knees; the hands moving from their positions on his torso to cup and rub his ass, balls and cock all at once. It was obvious that his three subjects were more than eager to give him the release he had been unable to give himself, and so he let them touch anything they wanted; it all feeling good.  
  
Suddenly Radditz moved away and all he could feel were Turles’ hands as they soothed their way from his shoulders to his wrists. Oddly, he found being held in that way quite arousing, and groaned in enjoyment. Out of the blue, the grip got tight, and his arms were yanked above his head as large hands grabbed onto his ankles, pulling him down to the floor. His eyes opened quickly to find all three smirking down at him from different angles on his body; Turles was above his head whilst Radditz was to his side, Nappa pulling his legs up against his chest and pressing his hard throbbing cock demandingly to his unprepared entrance.  
  
It then dawned on him what his position was; seeing all of them nearly fully dressed except for their shorts, which had been tugged down to expose their arousals. Briefly, he considered breaking free of the grip, but as his own member ached, he found himself allowing it.  
  
They were all Saiyan, and he wanted all of them.  
  
After being by himself except for Kakarott's brat, he was ready to have Saiyan interaction any way he could get it. And because their actions up til now had only been to pleasure him, he could not object. Especially not now that he wanted it. Being held so firmly was undeniably a turn on for him, as was the smell and sight of his Saiyan comrades.  
  
The second his feelings showed in his face, Nappa wasted no time in thrusting his cock roughly into him, causing him to cry out in pain as he was brutally stretched. Yet the bald Saiyan did not stop; pushing in deeply until he was fully sheathed and groaning in pleasure at his tightness. Pain shot up the Prince’s spine and set his nerves on fire, making him feel ironically more alive than he had in months, though he was actually dead. A hand moved and coiled his erection, his gaze shifting from Nappa’s face to where the hand was, trailing up a toned muscled arm until he saw Radditz’ face, the Saiyan looking pleased with himself.   
  
Suddenly, the hips against him _moved_ , and a cry was torn from his throat as he looked back to the bald Saiyan, seeing the determination and desire in his eyes that shot straight to his member, making it throb. He groaned at the sight and tilted his head to the side, only to have Radditz move and greedily devour his lips once more.  
  
Turles himself was just holding on to his wrists and watching his expressions like a hawk, an evil-looking grin spreading across his face as he saw just how _much_ the Prince was enjoying the situation. The knowledge of this only served to turn Vegeta on more, and his body thrust fluidly back against Nappa's hips; forcing him to go as deeply as possible into him. After a few hard thrusts, he felt a rush of pleasure tingle through his body, groaning into Radditz’ mouth as his hardness began to leak precum onto his fingers.  
  
“You little slut!” Turles exclaimed, watching every single move with perverse glee, the grin on his face widening. “You’re really getting off on this, aren’t you?” The words reached Vegeta's ears, but he ignored them; instead concentrating on the hand squeezing him, the mouth feasting on his own and the hot hardness inside him that stretched him to his limits. He could not afford to get angry now; not when he was so close to climax that he could barely stand it. The Kakarott-clone’s voice dropped into low tones as he continued, obviously assuming he could say whatever he pleased. “Oh God, our Prince can really take it, can’t he? Just look at him!” Radditz pulled back and he could feel their gazes on his face, trying to hide how good he felt to no avail. “You like it, don’t you?” The dark-skinned Saiyan teased. “You are _loving_ being pounded by Nappa’s hard cock!”  
  
Shuddering in arousal at the blatant humiliation, Vegeta looked up into Turles’ face, struck again by just how much he looked like Kakarott and picturing the Earth Saiyan as the one holding him down and egging the others on. Overwhelmed with how sexy the idea was, he squeezed his eyes shut and yelled out in orgasm, trembling all over as splashes of white covered Radditz’ fingers, tensing tightly around the bald Saiyan. With a roar of his name, Nappa shoved hard into him, cumming deeply before letting go of his legs. The Prince groaned as he felt him pull away, still shaking as he was kissed roughly but sloppily, knowing it must be him. Turles’ grip remained around his wrists as hands grabbed his hips, turning them onto one side and pushing his legs up as far as they would go.  
  
“Vegeta…” He wasn’t given any time to recover or even calm down before Radditz was pressing inside, jerking his hips as he buried his cock quickly, able to feel the aftermath for a few moments. All Vegeta could do was accept it; the grip still holding him tightly as his body shook, weakened by his powerful climax. “Ah…so tight…!” Hands stroked worshipfully over his body as Radditz murmured words of praise, hips moving more jerkily than the bald Saiyans had; obviously caused by the desperation to cum. Nappa pulled away from his mouth and large fingers clumsily tweaked at his nipples, the Prince groaning in enjoyment from the touch. Vaguely, he could hear Turles laughing, but he tried to block him out as he listened to Radditz’ voice instead, noting that he was much more vocal than Nappa had been. “Oh…you feel so amazing…”  
  
The words were something he would bet Kakarott would say if he was the one above him instead of his brother. The sentimentality of them and how gentle and genuine they seemed made him feel guilty for liking the rough, crude ones that spilled from the dark-skinned Saiyan’s mouth. He could not deny that being treated badly turned him on, though he would not have admitted it out loud if there had been a choice in the matter. As it was, the control he had thought he had was not there, but instead of feeling panicked or trying to escape, he just lay there and took whatever they felt to give him.  
  
Unfortunately, Radditz did not last nearly as long as Nappa had, and he heard his cry of pleasure as he came, shuddering in jealousy as he was not close yet. The earlier orgasm had made him more resistant, and he panted heavily as Radditz moved away, closing his eyes as he expected to be thrust into again without warning. Instead, the hands holding his wrists let go, and a mouth pressed to his again, feeling different from the other kisses. A wet tongue pushed down onto his as hands gently grasped his face, fingertips curling under his chin. With a groan, he opened his eyes, seeing Turles’ strong neck above him, moaning softly in realisation when he noticed he was being kissed upside down.  
  
Wearily, he didn’t even try to move from the position, not wanting to piss off the darker Saiyan now that he needed him. He felt him smirk against his mouth and then pull away, licking his lips.  
  
“My turn, isn’t it?” The question was obviously rhetorical as Nappa and Radditz now kept their distance, watching them with greedy eyes. “Tell me you want it; I won’t do it otherwise.”  
  
“I…I want it.” He admitted, trying to whisper so that only Turles heard. Hearing a chuckle come from Nappa, he went red, remembering how good their hearing was; especially seeing as it was so quiet in the area. Even it he had mouthed it, he figured they would have heard him. Turles just raised an eyebrow and moved a hand to cup his own ear, feigning deafness, obviously wanting him to repeat himself. Face flushing scarlet from humiliation, he groaned. “I want it!” Looking very pleased, Turles pulled back from him, nudging his shoulder with his tail.  
  
“Get on your hands and knees, then.” Humiliated by the demands to show how much he wanted it, Vegeta rolled onto his side, getting up onto his hands and knees, facing Turles. The dark-skinned Saiyan smirked. “No; look the other way.” Gritting his teeth a bit, he turned around, gasping as two fingers pushed into him, teasing his prostate immediately.  
  
“Ahn!” Shuddering, he couldn’t help himself as he pushed his hips back against the touches, hearing the other three chuckle in amusement at his desperation. Unable to hold back his voice now, he continued to moan, starting to tremble as his cock leaked more, groaning as a hand started stroking it. “T-Turles…!” At the sound of his name, the other Saiyan pressed right up against him, the hand that had been teasing his cock moving up to grasp his face. The Prince could feel hot breath on his ear as something hard rubbed his thigh, groaning lowly in anticipation. Though his eyes were closed, he could practically feel the stares from the other Saiyans on him, and he shuddered more, moaning again. “O-Oh!”  
  
“Look at them.” The words were demanding, so he opened his eyes weakly, mouth falling open as the hand held his face firmly in place, fingers digging deeper into him. Radditz was looking at him with a smirk, causing him to growl a little at how smug he looked; aggravated that he seemed so pleased when he had not brought him to orgasm. Nappa, on the other hand, was just staring; the expression on his face that of shock and arousal. Of course, that was to be expected as he had never begged for anything before, even when he was being tormented by Frieza. When the bald Saiyan had bared witness to the deeds, he had made himself as quiet and dignified as possible; not wanting to seem weak to a lower member of his race.  
  
But right now, he could not help it at all; his body heated up from the earlier rounds and the stares just causing him to get worse. He was aching all over in arousal, and his cock throbbed, driving him mad. At this point, he felt he would do anything in order to achieve release; no matter how humiliating or demeaning it was. Turles had full control.  
  
And the bastard knew it.  
  
Silently, the fingers inside him pulled out, causing him to shudder as the hand wrapped around his chest, followed by Turles’ other hand. Before he could protest, he felt a hardness pressing up against him, bucking back toward it with a groan.  
  
“P-Ple…” Gasping, he tried to beg for more, despite his pride screaming at him not to demean himself in such a way. But the ache in his body was stronger, and he gave in to it, though knowing he was going to regret it later. “Please…Turles…” It felt like as soon as the last syllable had left his lips, Turles was shoving into him mercilessly; pushing as deep as he could. Crying out, he could not help but tense around him and close his eyes, hearing a growl in his ear a moment later. A scent which could have only been from the dark-skinned Saiyan's tail met his nose, and he moaned softly at how wonderful it smelt.  
  
“Open your eyes.” The gruff voice demanded, his eyes opening widely in response to look at the other two Saiyans, who had moved closer to him. They were just watching, but he could see how turned on they were, trying to close his eyes and block them out, but with little success. His eyelids just did not seem to want to shut now, making him wiggle in the tight hold. “You like it like this, don’t you?” The words were punctuated by a rough thrust, and he cried out in shock; not having expected it at all. His hands scrabbled at the floor desperately as the thrusting did not stop; only getting fiercer as the moments went by. “I didn’t realise you were such a whore…” Turles continued, his hips moving harder into him as if in accusation as his fingers pulled at his nipples. “I never thought that you would try to fuck three of us at once.” Groaning, he found himself with no retort; no defence against the harsh words, though the darker Saiyan had been the one to suggest the romp in the first place.  
  
The air was filled with the sounds of their hips smacking together violently; the noise quite erotic to him as he saw Nappa and Radditz sneak closer, panting heavily. The two exchanged glances, then moved their hips closer; their cocks rubbing against his lip insinuatively. Eyes widening a little, he just looked up at them, seeing no sort of guilt on either of their faces as Radditz’ hands moved to cup his chin, holding his mouth open. Taking the hint, he flicked his tongue out, licking over them both slowly, their moaning bringing him closer to the edge even as their scents hit his nose.  
  
Moaning, they just pressed closer, demanding more of his touch. He gave it eagerly, groaning and shuddering at the thrusts that felt like they would never stop. One of the hands on his nipples moved down to his crotch and started to stroke him fully, bringing him maddeningly closer to the pinnacle. Tasting precum on his tongue, he felt a tail coil his thigh, it ruffling against him needily as Turles’ thrusts seemed to become more frenzied, signalling he too, was about to climax.  
  
Just as Vegeta felt orgasm approach, he opened his mouth wider, only for it to fill with dirt, the feelings of pleasure swiftly disappearing. Suddenly, a huge weight landed on top of him and he felt the dirt starting to choke him, immediately digging his way up out of the makeshift grave, spitting out the soil and gasping for breath. Trembling from shock, he noticed the scenery; finding himself back to life upon the accursed Namekian sphere, climbing out of the grave and staring at his hands, marvelling at how he was suddenly alive again.  
  
Clenching his fists, he felt two huge powerlevels fighting nearby; knowing they had to be Frieza and Kakarott from the auras he could feel. No one else could have that kind of power. Twisting his head around, he suddenly burst into the air, desperate to know what was going on. The feeling of life was so good that he needed the risk of losing it again to truly feel alive, and with this in mind, he sped towards the two fighters.  
  
As he flew, he pushed the memories of the tryst into the back of his mind. He didn’t have to deal with what had happened for a while now, and instead of question his actions, he found it easier to ignore the whole ordeal. No one would know what had happened except himself, and he did not feel like ever talking about it if he could help it. It had been a lapse in his pride, and he did not ever want it to happen again, much less admit it had ever happened.  
  
Spotting figures on the horizon, he increased his speed. He _needed_ to know that his assumption and earlier conclusion had been correct; needed to know that the Earth-dwelling Saiyan was indeed the Super Saiyan he had made him out to be. He wanted to see Frieza terrified out of his mind now that his worst nightmare was there; wanting to take the sick pleasure in it that Frieza had taken in his own fears for all of those years. He wanted his revenge, and whether or not it was through another, he knew vengeance would be had. Stopping a few feet from them both, he soaked in the shocked expression on the lizard’s face before looking over to where he knew Kakarott was.  
  
He never thought he’d be happy to see Kakarott's face, but as he saw the aqua eyes and blond hair, he felt a glee he had never had before.


End file.
